Ring Of Fire
by Dark Descent Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto as a Kid has had enough of the villagers mistreatment but can't do anything about it himself, but someone that was sealed inside him had took pity on him and desided to give him 3 powerful Kenkei Genkais to protect himself. Watch as Naruto grow into a powerful ninja. NarutoxFem.HakuxHinataxOC OCxKurenai. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Yo I'm doing this story as a side project as I'm waiting on a idea on 'The Ultimate Monster' Its at mid-chapter and I'm wondering who gets to be in Naruto's little harem. I already have 2, just need 1 or 2 more. I'm thinking of...**

**1) Orihime-Bleach**

**2) Rangiku-Bleach**

**3) Shion-Naruto**

**Think about it and leave your answer ether in the review box or PM. Hurry, the faster you vote the faster I can get the chapter finished. Oh Tsukune and Ichigo is going to get a girlfriend too. **

**Tsukune: TsukunexMizore**

**Ichigo: IchigoxRukia or IchigoxOrihme (Depends on the voting)**

**Well lets start this side story.**

* * *

**Legend**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**"Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity speech"**

**'Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity thought'**

_**'Jutsu'**_

**() = Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. Except my OC's. But thats in the later chapters.**

* * *

**Story:Ring Of Fire**

**Summary:** Naruto as a Kid has had enough of the villagers mistreatment but can't do anything about it himself, but someone that was sealed inside him had took pity on him and desided to give him 3 powerful Kenkei Genkais to protect himself. Watch as Naruto grow into a powerful ninja. OCxKurenai. Rated M for blood, gore, excessive language, and for possible lemons. Strong Naruto. Possible borderline god-like, but not god-like

* * *

_Chapter 1-Introduction_

Naruto Uzumaki a ten year old child was being chased by a mob of civilians, Ninjas, and shop keepers. They did this every October 10 and Naruto doesn't know why. 'Why do they do this to me? I didn't do anything to them' Thought Naruto as he turned a corner. Naruto ran right into a dead end. 'Fuck! I wasn't supposed to turn here!' Naruto yelled in his head. "Well well well, if it isn't the demon brat. You have nowhere to run at so just accept your death so we can celebrate your death demon" One of the civilians said. He was holding a pitch fork ready to lunge it at naruto at any second. 'Maybe this the end for me. Maybe I was suppose to die on my birthday. Damnit!' Naruto thought as he prepared for his possible death. The civilian charged at naruto with his pitchfork and stabbed him in the gut where the seal was located at. As Naruto got stabbed he felt pain course through his body as he was losing blood fast. As Naruto fell on his knees he could the mob closing in on him. Naruto let a tear fall on his face as the mob continuously beat the living shit out of him. As a ninja was about to finish him by slit his throat, he was interrupted by the Sandaime Hokage:Hirozen Sarutobi. "What are you doing?" The old Hokage roared. The civilian that had the pitchfork spoke. "We are getting rid of the demon brat" He said. The Hokage released a shit load of KI making the man shit on himself out of fear. "ANBU! Get this group of men to Ibiki! And I want it done yesterday! I will take naruto to the hospital" The hokage ordered. "Hai" The group of ANBU replied and took the group of men to Ibiki. Some people try to resist but they were reprimended. As the Hokage took Naruto to the hospital, Naruto was having a strange dream.

-Inside Naruto's Head-

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked himself as he took a look around. "Is this hell?" He asked himself. The place looked like a sewer with pipes running along on the walls. Naruto chuckled darkly. "This is not what I thought hell would be like" Naruto said. He continue to walk forword he hear a loud thumping sound. "What is that sound?" Naruto asked himself as he continue towords the sound. As continue to walk towords the sound he finds himself in a room with a large cage and in the middle of the cage theres a sheet of paper with kanji for seal on it.

**"At last my container have vist me"** A booming voice said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

**"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, King of all bijus. Bow before me as I am your great tormentor"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto chuckled.

**"Whats so funny boy?"** Kyuubi asked.

"If I'm with you then I'm definitely dead" Naruto said.

**"Your not dead yet."** Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi chuckled

**"This is your mind boy. I'm sealed inside of you"** Kyuubi said

Naruto had a horrorified look on his face.

"It...It...Its true. I'm really am a demon" Naruto said as tears fell down on his face.

**"You're not a demon boy. Just because I'm sealed inside you doesn't make you a demon. Its the way you act that makes you a demon. They are the demon, not you"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto stopped crying.

"Really, I'm not a demon?" Naruto asked.

**"No you're not boy"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto hopped up and down while running around in circles while yelling 'I'm not a demon' over and over again.

Kyuubi chuckled.

**"Quiet down boy I'm need to tell you something"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto stopped dancing around to listen to what kyuubi has to say.

**"Now I can't train you to become strong because I don't know any jutsus but I can give you some kenkei genkais so you can be strong. I'm giving you one kenkei genkai. Do you want anything else?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah there is, can you make me transparent** (1)** and make me fly**(2)**?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi chuckled.

**"The abilty to go through objects and the abilty to control gravity. Sure I'll see what I can do."** Kyuubi said.

"Hey, What was you going to get me?" Naruto asked.

**"The abilty to control fire without the use of handsigns (3). You could use it as a shield, attack, use it with your taijutsu, or you could use it with your wind natured chakra to make scorch release(4). And when you have kids they all going to have it."** Kyuubi said.

"Cool" Naruto said.

**"Now get out of here I need to concentrate on giving you these bloodline traits, and don't wake up it could throw off my concentration. Just wonder around in you mindscape and don't come back in this room. When I'm finish you will wake up forcefully. Got it?"** Kyuubi said.

"Got it" Naruto replied as he left.

**'Good lets begin. Now according to his blood he is related to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namkaze, WHAT! Kushina has Uchiha blood, how can that be (5)? Ugh as much as I hate the Sharingan I have to amplify it so he could receive it cause he needs all the help he could get. Umm... I destroyed the after effects of the Mangeky****ō Sharingan**** so he won't go blind, but he still has to kill his best friend to obtain it. He could activate it now cause he did have a life or death situation so hes good on that. Now to the bloodline I promised him. Ok the abilty to go through objects... Complete. The abilty to control gravity... Complete. The abilty to control fire... Complete. I am now... Whats this? It seems like there is something else in his blood... Hmhmhmhm. You don't see this in every Uzumaki bloodline, He could actually summon a chakra sword. Every Uzumaki tried to summon a chakra sword but they couldn't, and here is this seven year old could summon a sword (6). Ok I am finished I should wake him up now'** Kyuubi thought as he forcefully woke Naruto up.

-Outside Naruto's Head-

When Naruto woke up he found himshelf looking at the ceiling. 'Where am I?' Naruto thought. **"You're at the hospital"** Kyuubi said. Naruto jumped. "How are you able to talk to me?" Naruto asked. **"Quiet boy. Just use thought process to talk to me. You don't want you to think your crazy do you?" **Kyuubi asked. 'No' Naruto replied. **"Anyway it seems like you have a couple of bloodlines youself"** Kyuubi said. 'For real? What are they?' Naruto asked. **"It seems you have uchiha blood in you. You can used the Sharingan. Just add chakra to your eyes"** Kyuubi said. Naruto did as he told and his eyes turned blue to red with one comma in each eye. He walked up to a metal object and looked at his reflection. 'Cool. Whats the other bloodline you said I have?' Naruto asked. **"Add chakra to your left hand"** Kyuubi said. Naruto did just that. A japanese long sword appeard in his hand. The sword was odd. The length of the sword 68 inches long with the blade is 49 inches long. The guard on it was something like a small rectangle with four lines that is in 90° angle with two on each side. The whole sword was black. on the blade it had kanji meaning 'Cutting Moon' on it **(7)**. 'Sweet! What does it do?' Naruto asked. **"I really don't know. You is going to find out yourself"** Kyuubi said. Naruto stopped putting chakra to his hand and the sword disappeard. 'Okay. Now how do I activate my other ones?' Naruto asked. **"For the abilty to go through objects just think about it and it justs happen. You can also activate in battle. Just say "transparent" and it activates, but it lasts 15 minutes before you become solid again. You have to wait every 5 minutes before activating it again. For gravity control you have to say "Increase", "Decrease", or "Fly" Which lasts as long as you want it to be, but everytime you deactivate it you have to wait every 6 hours before you can reactivate it. You can only use the gravity control on yourself. For the abilty to control fire activates automatically everytime you in danger it sheilds you by creating a wall of fire to burn your enemies or block powerful attacks. But takes up chakra, not much though. To use scorch release just use handsigns for a wind release jutsu and add the fire nature chakra to it. Oh for the transparent abilty you can't attack with it because it just go right through them, but you can still use jutsu"** Kyuubi explained. Naruto was lying on his bed as someone open the door. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Hey Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" Hiruzen asked. "Hey old man. I'm doing fine" Naruto replied. Hiruzen chuckled. He liked seeing Naruto smiling. "Hey old man. Can you give me some jutsu scrolls?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen frowned. He knew he was going to ask for something. "May I ask why?" Hiruzen asked. "Because I keep getting attacked. The shop keepers don't let me in their stores or they overprice me for rotten food or bad quality items like kunai and shuriken. They won't even let me buy some clothes. The people won't even let me in their resturants so I can eat. The only people that let me in their resturant are ichiraku's ramen. I like ramen but I can't live off of it as much as I would love to. And when I'm in the ninja academy the teachers don't teach me anything they always tell me the wrong taijutsu stance, then they just let the students beat the crap out of me during class, they always rig my test so I can fail everytime, then I can't do the clone jutsu because I either have too much chakra or they fuck up my chakra control. I don't know how long I'm really going to let this go. I'm at the border line of snapping and losing my anger on something or someone I just don't know how long I'm going to take it! I've had enough of this bullshit!" Naruto said as he let out some of his bottled up anger. Hiruzen had tears in his eyes this was the first time he ever saw Naruto angry. "Alright Naruto-kun I'll give you some jutsu scrolls. The scrolls should cover in ninjutsu and taijutsu. I will also give you some jutsus from the forbidden scroll to help you on the clone jutsu" Hiruzen said. "Also can you find a scroll on kenjutsu?" Naruto asked. "I'll see what I can do. It should be at your apartment by the evening. I will deliver it myself" Hiruzen said. "Also why don't you use henge to get what you want?" Hiruzen asked. Just then Naruto's head shot up like a rocket. "I didn't even think about it. Thanks old man" Naruto said as he hugged Hiruzen. Hiruzen chuckled. "Hey old man can I leave now?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen smiled. "Yeah sure go ahead. you is released" Hiruzen said. Naruto quickly got up and put on his clothes and ran out of the door and soon out of the hospital. Hiruzen had to blink, cause he swore he had saw a yellow flash.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes**

**(1) I thought hey, If Madara could make himself transparent so can Naruto. Also I give prompts to whoever thought that Idea before me. Just in case.**

**(2) Again I thought if Naruto could fly he would be a boss. Also I give prompts to whoever thought that Idea before me. Just in case.**

**(3) Think of it like Gaara's abilty use to sand. **

**(4) Scorch Release is fire and wind combined to make air so hot that it melts almost anything. But you have to put twice as much wind nature chakra as you put fire nature chakra because wind is weaker then fire. Also I give prompts to whoever thought that Idea before me. Just in case.**

**(5) In this story Kushina is part Uchiha but never activated the Sharingan for some reason. Don't know If she's really part uchiha in the anime.**

**(6) In my story, the Uzumaki clan had a long extinct bloodline. The Uzumaki clan was a long time samurai clan before the Second Great Ninja War. During the war the Uzumaki clan joined the war abondoning their Chakra Sword Bloodline so after the war people forgot how to summon the sword therefore their extinct bloodline so they moved to the next thing, Fuinjutsu or The Art Of Sealing**

**(7) Its Ichigo Kurosaki's bankai sword Tensa Zangetsu.**

**Peace Out.**


	2. Graduation Test and Team Placement

**Ring Of Fire**

**Legend**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**"Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity speech"**

**'Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity thought'**

_**'Jutsu'**_

**() = Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. Except my OC's. One is in this chapter.**

_Chapter 2-Graduation Test and Team Placement_

Two years had passed and Naruto is now twelve years old, and still in the academy due to people rigging his test and He himself didn't feel like graduating at age ten or eleven. When the hokage asked why he didn't graduate yet he simply told him he didn't feel ready yet and told him once he feels ready he will graduate. But we all know thats not the real reason why he didn't graduate. The real reason was simple, the teachers. In sparring, everytime he did a correct taijutsu stance they criticized him about the wrong stance and take huge amounts of points from. In weapon practice, the teachers always did a jutsu that repels kunai and shurikens from the target post. Naruto always noticed that when everytime in ninjutsu practice someone always fucks up his chakra control. Shit they even continued to do that on the graduation exams twice. Naruto was pissed even more. If the Sandaime Hokage didn't feel his KI, the village was going to suffer from another large massacare probably bigger then the Uchiha clan that was planned, Not that they had known about it.**(1)**

-Flashback Begin-

Naruto just failed his graduation exam for the second time. He was sad and a little angry. He could've swore someone had messed with his chakra control. As he was walking through the hallways he started to hear a conversation. "Hey did that demon brat passed this time?" One of the teachers asked. "Nope. He was really pathetic. How can someone that can't make a simple clone be a ninja. We didn't need to mess up his chakra control for that. We decided to take pitty on him and let him pass the clone jutsu which he would still failed cause he couldn't Henge or use Kawarimi because we messed with his chakra control" The other teacher replied. The first teacher laughed. "We did the same thing but we fucked up his chakra control in everything. The brat couldn't even make one good looking clone. They all looked dead. It was pathetic at how he was pretending to look sad. He even let a tear fall from his face. Heck he even fooled my partner for a hour or two" The teacher said as they laughed loudly. 'So thats why I couldn't use Henge or Kawarimi they fucked up my chakra control. Thats it they want to see a demon in action, they got one' Naruto thought angerly while unconsciously rediating enough KI to scare a kage. The two teachers paled. The KI they were feeling was unreal. It felt like the Kyuubi no Yoko was back again. "Who's there? Show yourself!" The teachers stuttered. Naruto walked around the corner. "So you decided to fuck up my chakra huh?" Naruto asked as he walked slowly towards the teachers as the teachers walked back. "N-N-No. We didn't mess with your chakra control" One of techers said scared out of his life. "Lair! You was so happy that you failed me not once but twice, and when you see the demon brat you put on a front and act like you care, but behind my back you spit on me" Naruto said.

"We're sorry it won't happen again I promise" The teachers said as they backed up into a wall. Naruto ignored them. "I always wanted to kill you but I didn't have anything to kill you for" Naruto said as he summoned his chakra sword. "And now I do. When you see satin tell him that the demon brat had sent you there. Maybe he will pitty you and send you to heaven instead of keeping you in hell" Naruto said as he brought his sword up with the tip of the blade pointing to the ceiling as he was about to bring it down in a downward arc but someone stopped him. "Naruto stop!" The old hokage yelled. Naruto stopped. The blade was about split the first teacher in half with just centermeters from his head. The teacher passed out from the sheer KI that was radiating from Naruto. The chakra blade dissipated. Naruto turned around with his arm behind his head and with a sad smile and mouthed "Thank you" before disappearing via Fire Shunshin.

-Flashback Over-

After that day none of the teachers decided to mess with his grades. Suprising he was really smart during class. He was just under Shikamaru in the IQ area by 5 points. Tied with the most accurate Kunai and Shuriken throw, Sasuke Uchiha. 2nd best at Taijutsu. 1st belong to Sasuke Uchiha. 1st best at Ninjutsu, followed by Sasuke. Last place at Genjutsu**(2)**. 3rd best in chakra control. 2nd belonged to Sakura Haruno, and 1st Sasuke Uchiha. So the best summary for that, he should've graduated on his first try. But anyway lets go to where are favorite old hokage is at.

-To The Hokage Mansion-

The Sandaime Hokage was in his office battling an old enemy. A scorn of all kages from the past to the present. They fought very hard to get rid of them, but they just keep coming back for more. Legends say that this enemy had killed the Sandaime Raikage. The kage's enemy was one of their simple jobs that they do everyday. Paperwork. Yes as stupid as it sounds the Sandaime Raikage was overwhelmed with paperwork when they found his dead body. The cause of death was Seppuku**(3)**, as they found a blade in the Raikage's gut. A note was on the desk. Nobody didn't know what the note said but all kages mourned his death and promised him vegeance against paperwork. They tried but failed every single time. 'Damn paperwork if they continue like this then I'm going to be next casualty' Hiruzen thought. Just then a ninja with the rank of Chūnin burst through the door. "Hokage-sama! Naruto had painted the Hokage faces on the Hokage Monument!" The chūnin yelled. "Well what are you waiting for stop him!" The old hokage yelled. As the chūnin left Hiruzen let out a chuckle 'That boy never cease to amaze me. He is already at chūnin level strength. Maybe by the time the Chūnin Exams he'll be at tokubetsu jōnin strength' Hiruzen thought as he pulled out and orb to look at Naruto dodging the ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin alike by using the _**'Magic Cloak Of Invisibility Jutsu'**_.

-To Naruto-

Naruto watched the mob of ninja run past him, he waited for a couple of minutes before releasing his cloak unknowing Iruka was standing next to him. "Heheheh suckers. Nobody catches the Prank King" Naruto said. "Oh is that so?" Iruka said while smirking. Iruka liked the kid. Naruto reminds him of himself always being a clown. Sure hes smart, strong, and cunning like himself, but to be a class clown while being one of the top students in the academy that just takes the icing on the cake. "Come on Naruto lets get back to class" Iruka said. "Sure but don't go and say 'I captured the Prank King' cause I'm going to deny it" Naruto said. Iruka chuckled "Sure. Its not like I'm going to be famous if I caught you" Iruka said.

-To The Academy-

After Iruka brought Naruto back into class, Iruka had made the class do a round of _**'Henge'**_ The class took their seats they was about to take their written exams of the graduation exams today and do the physical stuff tomarrow. "Alright class, we will begin our written exams today. You have 15 minutes to complete the test. If you finish early turn in your paper and you is able to leave class. After the 15 minutes you is to hand over your test completed or not. Ok?" Iruka said. Getting a "yeah" or "yes" in reply Iruka started to pass out the papers. After he passed out the papers he made an annoucement. "Also, the physical test is tomarrow so be here by 8:30 AM so we can start. Begin" Iruka said.

-15 Minutes Later-

Everyone turned in their test by 15 minutes. Some people finished the within 10 minutes. As Iruka collected the papers he came to a certain paper that has a name of "Naro Usaki"**(4)** Iruka shook his head. 'I might as well grade his test now' Iruka thought. As he graded his test he smiled, how can the class clown get grades this good? He don't know. As he finished grading his papers he posted his grade on the paper. "10/10 100% Good Job" Iruka stuck the graded paper in a vanilla folder marked "Naruto Uzumaki" and put it in his sealing scroll to give it to the hokage. Ever since that incident The Hokage asked that Naruto Uzumaki test papers would be sent to the hokage himself so he could see it and grade it if nessary. As he left the school he started to remember about how he alwasys hated Naruto before meeting him.

-A Couple Hours Later In A Secluded Area Outside Konoha-

A white haired man in his early twentys is walking in the dark in the quiet forrest. "Ok. When that demon brat gets his physical test tomarrow, I'm going to make him fail so that I can make him steal the forbidden scroll of sealing, and when he gives it to me I'll kill him, then give it to Oroachimaru-sama. Oroachimaru-sama will be so happy that I had killed the demon brat that he'll give me power" The white haired man said as he laughed loudly so the world could hear him.

-The Same Time With Naruto-

Naruto laid down on his fucked up mattress as he smiled. 'Today is the last day I will put up that mask that I had put up for years. Look out people there's a new Naruto Uzumaki that will take no bullshit with nobody' Naruto thought as he laughed in his head. After about 25 minutes Naruto finally dirfted off to sleep.

-The Next Day-

Naruto woke up at 7:30 AM as he went to go prepare himself. After 15 minutes he went to his closet he was about to grab his orange jumpsuit when he stopped himself 'This is not the happy-go-lucky Naruto Uzumaki anymore. So stop wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit' Naruto thought. He grabbed a fish net undershirt, a red short-sleeve short with black faded jeans and black steel toe combat boots. He put on his clothes he looked at the clock. "8 o'clock I have to hurry" Narto said. Naruto grabbed his red fingerless gloves with metal protectors on each knuckle. As Naruto ran out the door he bumped into someone. "Hey watch it Naruto you almost killed me" A boy said. "Heh sorry Sasuke but late for class" Naruto said as he continue to run towards the academy but stopped suddenly. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Idiot" Sasuke mumbled. "I walk through here everyday" Sasuke replied. Naruto was about to reply but he remembered that he was going to be late. "Come on Sasuke, we is going to be late if we stay here any longer" Naruto said as he started to continue his run towards the academy with Sasuke in tow.

-To The Academy-

Naruto and Sasuke made it to the academy with 5 minutes to spare. As Naruto and Sasuke took their respective seats, Sasuke's was the fourth row on the far left side of the room so he could look out of the window when he was bored as he was pretending to brood over his brother**(1+5)**. Naruto was up on the sixth row in the middle of the class as he sits right next to Hinata Hyuuga, his cute little stalker. When Naruto noticed Hinata stalking him for the first time he was troubled. He didn't know what she was going to do, but the more times she stalked him the more he started to like it.**(6)**. As Naruto took his seat he greeted Hinata. "Hey Hinata how are you doing today?" Naruto asked. "I-I-I'm d-d-doing f-f-fine N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered. "You know that..." Naruto was interrupted when Iruka and The Sandaime Hokage entered the room. Iruka using his favorite jutsu: _**'Demonic Big Head Jutsu'**_ to shut them up. Mizuki was sweating bullets he didn't plan on the Hokage comming here. If he was here then his plan on failing Naruto was going to fail. "Hokage-sama? What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked politely so he wouldn't rise suspension. "Its nice to be out of the office now and then, and I wanted to see how strong my future ninjas are" Said Hiruzen. Mizuki scowled inwardly. 'Damn it! It looks like I'll have to go to 'Plan B' to get the forbidden scroll of sealing. I hate that old coot!' Mizuki thought as he accidently leaked out KI, Hiruzen didn't detect it, but Naruto did. 'Somethings up with Mizuki. Better keep an eye on him' Naruto thought.

-After The Taijutsu Exam-

Hiruzen was impressed with how his future ninjas fought in the taijutsu exams. The two that really impressed him was Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke managed to force Iruka out of the ring. Naruto managed to withstand the 3 minute time limit without needing to block or dodge all he did was countered the attacks before Mizuki could get a strike within 5 centermeters. Hiruzen knew that Naruto was holding back and suprisingly Sasuke. Now at the target practice, getting ready for the kunai and shuriken throw.

-After The Kunai And Shuriken Throw-

Hiruzen was again impressed at how his future ninjas threw the kunai and shuriken at the targets. And again he was more impressed with Sasuke and Naruto. They had perfect accuracy with the kunai and shuriken scoring a 10 for kunai and 10 for shuriken. The only ones that had a perfect score on the kunai and shuriken throw is Itachi Uchiha, and Minato Namikaze. As they go back inside, the class starts to go back to their regular seats waiting to be called.

-After 25 minutes-

Everyone but two were called. Uchiha Sasuke was next in line for the ninjutsu exam. He was waiting for his name to be called. "Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said. Sasuke smirked, he knew that he was going to pass. As Sasuke walked down his fangirls were cheering him on. As he went people were talking about how the wanting to see the Uchiha pass. 5 minutes later sasuke came out with his leaf headband on his forehead. "Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said. "G-G-Good luck N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata studdered. "Thanks Hinata" Naruto said. As Naruto walked passed Sasuke, Sasuke smirked at Naruto "Ha. Just give up, you won't pass" Was the hidden message in his smirk. Naruto smirked back. "Ha, Just you watch" Was Naruto's hidden message in his smirk. The others look at the rivalry they wondered what started a rivalry like that, 2 of the most strongest kids going neck to neck with each other. As Naruto walked in the room he was greeted by Mizuki, Iruka, and Hiruzen. "Aliright Naruto perform henge" Iruka said. Naruto henged into a perfect Itachi Uchiha**(7)**. "Is that all?" The henged Naruto said in a monotone as he combed his hair with his hand.

-Somewhere near the border between Fire and Wind country-

"ACHOO" Itachi sneezed. Itachi wiped his nose. "You alright?" A mysterious blue faced person asked. "Yeah" Itachi replied. 'It better not be who I think it is' Itachi thought as he continued to walk towards Wind country.

-Back To Naruto-

"Thats enough" Iruka said as his eyebrow twitched as a couple vein popped on his forhead. Hiruzen chuckled. "Alright Naruto when I throw this stress ball at you I what you to kawarimi before it hits you" Mizuki said. Naruto nodded. As Mizuki threw the stress ball at Naruto, It hit, but it wasn't Naruto that it hit. The person that it hit was Mizuki himself. Iruka was speechless, Naruto just _**kawarimied**_ with Mizuki at the last second. Hirozen was suprised but he didn't show it. Mizuki... Lets just say he wasn't happy. As Naruto went in front of the spectators Iruka strighten himself out "Alright Naruto perform the clone jutsu" Iruka said. Mizuki smirked. Theres no way the Naruto would get the clone jutsu down. Naruto looked at Hiruzen, Hiruzen nodded. Naruto charged up his chakra and did an handsign that looks like a 't' _**'Shadow Clone Jutsu'**_ Naruto yelled as 10 shadow clones appeared. Mizuki was fuming his perfect chance to get the forbidden scroll of sealing is over. 'It looks like I have to go to Plan B' Mizuki thought. "You passed Naruto" Iruka said as he hand Naruto his headband. "You can have extra credit if you show us one of the jutsu you learned" Iruka said. Naruto nodded. "Would you show it to us?" Iruka asked. "Okay. But I didn't learn this jutsu, I created it" Naruto said. "Can you show it to us?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. Naruto did a couple handsigns. Fire started to surround the room**(8)**. After the fire settled down Naruto started to sink into the ground. As Naruto's last strand of hair sunk to the ground the fire disappeared. "Where did he go?" Iruka said.

-To The Classroom-

The whole class was having a conversation about different subjects when fire surrounded the front the classroom. Everyone's eyes was in front of the classroom as the fire took the whole front of the classroom Then something started to rise up from the middle of the flames. as the thing continued to rise it showed that thing was human it has blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone recognized him it was Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone was shocked and speechless Naruto just appeared from the ground. Only one person that wasn't speechless. "Holy shit what was that?! " Well maybe two. The person that just yelled was Kiba Inzuka the second loudest person in the classroom. The first belong to Naruto himself. Naruto use to yell random things in the class so he won't fall asleep during Iruka's lectures.

-Back To The Exam Room-

"Well that where he went" Iruka said. "Well we should go back to the classroom" Mizuki said as he stood up from his seat. The rest just followed him.

-To The Classroom-

Iruka, Mizuki, and Hiruzen came back in the classroom. "Hey Naruto want do you call that jutsu?" Iruka said. "I call it _**Elevator Shunshin**_**(9)**. Its just like the _**Shunshin **_but you don't transport to your location you sink with the elements like water, lighting, fire, earth, and wind. It takes a little less chakra then a _**Shunshin**_ but alot harder to master" Naruto explained. "I'll label as a E-class Ninjutsu" Hiruzen said. "Alright I want congratulate you people for passing the Ninja Acamedy in about 2 days so you would be assigned to teams" Iruka said. As the crowd started to leave Iruka said goodbye to his students. The hokage left the classroom to go back to the Hokage Mansion.

-To Naruto-

Naruto was walking towards his shitty apartment when Mizuki aproached him. "Hey Naruto. Congradulations on becoming a Genin" Mizuki said as he gave Naruto a fake smile. 'Who is he playing? Did he forget I give out fake smiles everyday?' Naruto thought. "Thanks. Mizuki-sensei. I did my best" Naruto said as he gave Mizuki his fake smile. "Hey theres is this extra-credit Exam" Mizuki said. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Simple you steal the forbidden scrolls of sealing and bring to this location" Mizuki said as he brought out a map and pointed to a certain spot in the forrest of death. "You can't get caught, if you do the exam is over and you fail. Can you do it?" Mizuki asked. Naruto put on a thinking pose where his legs is spread apart while his left hand is touching the bottomof his chin. 'This could be a trap. If it is I'm going to use my Sharingan to put him in a genjutsu' Naruto thought. "Hey Mizuki?" Naruto called. "What is it?" Mizuki asked. "How many people did you asked before me?" Naruto said. Mizuki froze. 'How am I going to answer his question, If I tell him the truth he would probably suspect me, but in the other hand if I tell him a lie... I'm doomed. But he can't detect a lie... Can he?' Mizuki thought to himself. 'No. He can't detect a lie, so why am I questioning myself that he could detect a lie' Mizuki thought. "Yes I asked 2 people before you and they declined it" Mizuki said. Naruto shook his head. 'Liar' Naruto thought his he actavated his fully matured Sharingan three commas on each eye. Mizuki looked into his eyes and immediately saw black. As Mizuki collasped Naruto caught him and _**Shunshined**_ to the hokage tower.

-The Hokage Tower-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing his paperwork when Naruto _**Shunshined**_ in his office with Mizuki on his shoulder. "Hey old man" Naruto said. Hiruzen looked up from doing his paperwork. "Oh hey Naruto-kun. Why is Mizuki on your shoulder?" Hiruzen asked. "Oh him?" Naruto said as he threw Mizuki off his shoulder. Mizuki opened his eyes. "I caught him trying to lure me to steal the forbbiden scroll of sealing" Naruto said. Mizuki eyes lit up but before he could say something he was grabbed by two ANBU that was hidding in the office. "Take him to Ibiki and tell him do wantever he wants with him" Hiruzen ordered. The ANBU nodded their heads then disappeared. "Thank you Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said. "Don't worry about it old man. Anyway hows the project comming along?" Naruto said. "Its finished. You pick it up today and let me put the seals on it" Hiruzen said. "Good. I was getting tired of waiting for it to be created. Be back in 10" Naruto said as he _**Shunshined**_ to the weapon shop.

-Hirogashi's Weapon Shop-

Inside the shop was a place where Shinobi get their gear. From ninja clothes to ninja weapons they even sold fuinjutsu scorlls and seals. The shop was owned by an Ex-Shinobi, Donte Hirogashi. He was a Jounin when he retired. He had a wife but she died of sickness 10 years ago. But before she died they adopted a girl named Tenten when she was small. The shop was medium sized, currently there is noone in the the shop. "This is so boring nobody is in here" Tenten said. At that second Naruto _**Shunshined**_ inside the store scaring the shit out of Tenten. "Hello welcome to Hirogashi's Weapon Shop. What can I help you with?" Tenten said. Naruto walked up to her. "Hey Tenten, sorry for scaring you like that. I came here to pick up the project that was sent here" Naruto said. "Its okay Naruto, and congrads for becoming a Genin this year" Tenten said. "Dad! Naruto is here to pick up the project that was sent here a month ago!" Tenten said. You can hear the miffled sound of "I'm comming" from the other room followed by two loud clicks and a bang. "Thanks Tenten. So hows Lee doing?" Naruto asking. "Ever since you and him went to a draw in a taijutsu match he been training non-stop to beat you" Tenten said as her father opened the door and dragged out a huge broad sword. The entire sword length is 6'6", while the blade is about 6'. The hilt is 6 Inches. The entire sword is sliver the hilt have black colored grip tape on it while the blade looked like it was made from several pieces of metal**(10)**. "Here it is" Donte said. "Thanks" Naruto said as he inspected the broad sword. "Its nice" Naruto said as he pushed a small button on the hilt. A part of the broad sword popped off and landed in his other hand. Naruto smiled. Its exactly how he wanted it. Naruto took out Gama-chan and tossed two rolls of yen to Donte. "Hey its already been paid for by Hokage-sama" Donte said "I know. But I can't just take this awesome sword that you made without giving you a good tip. Think of it as a A-rank mission. Also I have plenty more then that came from" Naruto said as he put the blade back into position and left the shop. Donte and Tenten smiled. Its not everyday you get a tip for making a sword.

-To Naruto-

Naruto walked out of the shop with a smile on his face while draging his sword on the ground. He picked up the huge sword and put it across his back adding chakra so it could stick. He was geting stared at by the villagers. Naruto was about five blocks away when he was surrounded by a couple of ninjas. "Well well well, look at what we have here" One of them said. He has brown hair and hazel eyes he has no facial hair. He has on a black short sleeve shirt with black shorts and navy blue ninja sandals. His leaf headband was on his left arm. he stood at 5'10" an inch shorter then Naruto. "It looks like the demon trying to be a ninja" The other said. He has white hair and blue eyes while on his face was a 5 o'clock shadow style of facial hair. he has on a white short sleeve shirt that says "Grab life by the horns" on it in black letterings. He has blue shorts with black ninja sandals. His leaf headband is on his right leg. He stood about 5'9". Naruto sighed 'That was the spot I was going to put mines on' Naruto thought. **"Stop complaining"** A voice in Naruto's head said. 'Shut it Zangetsu. Your just mad that I have another sword!' Naruto yelled in his head. "Listen I don't have time for your shit right now so please leave a message for me to deliver to boss after the beep**(11)**" Naruto said. They looked confused. "BEEP" Naruto said. They didn't say anything they still locked confused after about two minutes later Naruto poofed. They still looked confused then they snapped out of it. "Huh where did that brat go?" The shorter one said. "I don't know Zack" He said. "Hey David, lets just forget about him and go to a bar. I just wanna get wasted and wake up in the mourning with a hot chick beside me" Zack said. "Sure. Lets go" David said as they walked away.

-To Naruto-

Naruto had entered the Hokage tower after recieving memories of his shadow clone he subsituded with. He chuckled at their faces. As he walked toward the receptionist she was fliping through pages of a magazine. "Hello. I came here to see the old man" Naruto said. She looked up and smiled. "He should in his office right doing paperwork so just walk in" She said. "Also make sure hes not reading that perverted book" She finished. Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, his books had been switched with Yaoi books, so if hes reading it he would scream right about now" Naruto said. As if on cue there was a scream. The receptionist and Naruto laughed. "Ok. I'll see you later" Naruto said as he walked towards the Hokage's office.

-The Hokage Office-

After the scream Naruto walked in the office. "I'm back old man" Naruto said. "I see Naruto-kun. Can I have my Icha Icha paradise book back?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto chuckled as he tossed his book. Hiruzen caught it. "Thanks" Hiruzen said. "Anyway I have the sword just put the seals on it so I can leave" Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded. "It'll think a couple of minutes to do so" Hiruzen said. Naruto nooded as he walked over to a couch and sat there. Just as Hiruzen finished preparing the seals he did a handsign and it was done. "Done. The sword have its own chakra system and absorbs chakra from your opponets" Hiruzen said. "Thanks. I'll see you later old man" Naruto said as he left the office.

-The Next Day-

Nine Jounins lined up next to each other in front of the Hokage's office. These Jounin are going to be jounin-senseis for the graduating class. They are having a discussion on what people they are going to take. "Silence!" The Sandiame Hokage yelled. The crowd stopped and bowed. "Alright before we get to the team selection we need to strighten out this problem. As you all know that an odd number of students passed the exam this year so we have a stuck-up student that passed last year but never had put on a team cause too many had pass the exams so she will be one of the fill in for the drop-out" The old Hokage explained. "Her name is Ayame Fujito**(12)**" The Sandiame Hokage said. There were mumbling in the room. The mumbling stopped when the Hokage cleared his throat. "Anyway Kakashi. The council wants you to take Sasuke Uchiha so you could train him in using the Sharingan" The Hokage said. Kakashi took a step forward. "I will take Sasuke for one condition" Kakashi said. "And those are?" The Hokage asked. "That I will take Naruto Uzumaki and Ayame Fujito**(13)**" Kakashi said. Immeadiately there was a huge discussion. "Silence!" The Sandiame yelled to make the group quiet down. "Kakashi I agree with the terms. Team 7 has been formed. Now Asuma pick your team" The Hokage said. "I'll take the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho" Asuma said. "Alright Team 10 has been formed. Kurenai pick your team" Hiruzen said. "I'll take Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inzuka, and Shino Aburame" Kurenai said. From there the teams has been made and they would meet tomarrow.

-The Next Day-

Everyone was at the classroom waiting for Iruka to come into the classroom to call out the teams and there Jounin-sensei. While they were waiting, people was chatting with the people wondering who was wondering who was the Rookie of the year. Alot of people thought it was Sasuke, while others tought it was Naruto. Some people thought that it might be a draw. Most people thought it was unheard-of that Naruto and Sasuke would be a tie for rookie of the year. Just as they thought that everyone was here the door slid open to reveal a girl that looks like she was in her teens 13-14 to be percise. She has dark red hair but not as dark as a Uzumaki native hair would be with red eyes. She has a C-cup if not D-cup breasts and a big round plump ass. If you smack it, it would probably jiggle. She was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that stops just above the belly button and has the words "Don't Fuck With This Bitch" in white letters. To complete the out fit she has black ANBU style pants with a kunai pouch on her left leg and her shuriken pouch was on her right leg and black ninja style combat boots. Her headband with the leaf symbol was on her left arm. Everyboy execept Naruto and Sasuke stared at her and blushed. Naruto and Sasuke face was showing indifference and just turned there head to in front of them. While Sasuke face turned into a brooding face, Naruto was sweating bullets. 'What the hell is she doing here?! I thought she had graduated!' Naruto screamed in his head. As she looked around for a open seat and found one. It was by Naruto Uzumaki her best friend/crush. She smirked. She saw him wearing all black while his leaf headband was on his left leg located at the middle of his thigh. She noticed that he had a huge broad sword sticking across on his back. She guessed that he was using chakra for it to stick like that. She walked towards the open seat and asked. "Is this seat open?" In her sweet voice. Most of the boys had nosebleeds cause of her sweet voice. "Yeah. Take a seat" Naruto said. As she sit down the boys stared at him in jealously, she noticed that so she hugged him shoving his arm between her breasts. She actually saw a blush on Naruto's face. He usually just brushes it off like its nothing. Just before she could do anything else Naruto spoke. "Ayame, what are you doing here? You graduated last year?" He asked. "Well since my association with you nobody would want to teach me anything" Ayame said. You could feel the KI that was lingering around the classroom. Everyone was scared, Some people started to shake uncontrolably. "Naruto! Stop it you're scaring your classmates!" Ayame yelled. The KI was lifted. Everyone sighed in relief, then stared at Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked confused. Before they could even talk Iruka walked in and used his _**'Demonic Big Head Jutsu'**_ to gain attention to the students.

"Alright before I start calling out teams I want to say that I'm really am happy to see you all graduate and that I hope to see you all in the future. Heh maybe sometime in the future I may be taking your orders. Oh well you probably don't want to hear me babble all day so listen to your name so that I won't have to repeat it. But before I do, This years Rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said. There was couple of people shouted "Damnit" or "Ha told you so" were around the room. Sasuke's fangirls screamed and shouted "He cheated! Sasuke-kun is sopposed to be Rookie of the year!". Iruka cleared his throat. "Anyways the teams are..." Naruto wasn't interested so he droned Iruka out untill he heard his name.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Ayame Fujito, Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jounin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said.

"Team 8: Kiba Inzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame. Your Jounin-sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka said.

"Team 9 is still in formation from last year" Iruka said.

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. Your Jounin-sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka said.

"Your Jounin-sensei will meet you in a hour so go get lunch and get along with your teammates" Iruka said. Everyone started to leave the classroom so they were to try to get along.

-One hour later-

Everyone was back in the classroom as they waited for there Jounin-sensei came to pick them up. One by one their Jounin-sensei came to pick them up untill there was one team left.

Lets just say they didn't meet their Jounin-sensei for another three hours.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author Notes.**

**Major Author Note. Attention I'm from USA and we are having summer right now, and we don't have central air. So for the most of Spring and Summer I won't be updating or publishing new chapters/stories then I do in the Fall/Winter because it gets too hot for me to do anything then lay on my fat black ass chilling in my room reading other fanfiction with the air conditioner on. So thats why I haven't been uploaded any new chapters yet for 'True Evilness' or 'The Ultimate Monster' yet. So If I don't upload anything in a week or two then you know my house is too hot to do anything other then go to work and help out in the house. See ya Next time.**

**(1) If you don't know the reason why the Uchiha clan were massacared then you should go back reading the Manga. No offense. And those that do well there is a suprise waiting for you when I explain the reason why the Uchiha clan were massacared.**

**(2) Thats because he didn't really want to use the Sharingan at the academy. **

**(3) The Sandiame Raikage didn't really kill himself cause of the paperwork. It was something else. I will reavel it in a future chapter along with the note.**

**(4) If you don't know why he write his name like that then re-read the first four paragraphs.**

**(5) He knows that Itachi would never kill his own family without a reason so he not really trying to kill his other brother. The only reason hes acting broody is because he don't want any fangirls but that is failing badly.**

**(6) Its not like he like to be stalked. Its that the way that Hinata is stalking him that he likes it like that.**

**(7) Its time for a change. I just don't like how people always use Minato as a henge.**

**(8) He showed the handsigns for the jutsu. Thats all**

**(9) Heh couldn't find a proper name for it so I named it that.**

**(10) Its Cloud's Fusion Buster Sword**

**(11) Personal joke. I'll put those kind of lines or action in the future chapters. Its your job to find them and post a review if you spot it. Think of it as a challenge. Sometimes I might put two of them in one chapter.**

**(12) Its pronunced 'Vegito'. Thats One of my OCs**

**(13) The reason I did this is because Sakura is considered weak to me even if she was trained by Tsunade. I don't want to do a Sakura bashing so I made Sakura fail the exams. Don't worry if you want to see Sakura she will be in the story.**

Next chapter. Chapter 3: Three hours late and another test!


End file.
